1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sideview mirror and, more particularly, to a universal sideview mirror for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window corner type sideview mirror 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 is available for a support seat 30 of a window 3 of a car and comprises a mounting member 10 mounted on the support seat 30. A conventional car side body type sideview mirror 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 is available for a support seat 40 of a side body 4 of a car and comprises a mounting member 20 mounted on the support seat 40.
However, the window corner type sideview mirror 1 and the car side body type sideview mirror 2 cannot be interchanged, thereby limiting the versatility of the sideview mirror. In addition, the consumer has to buy the window corner type sideview mirror 1 for a support seat 30 of a window 3 of a car or the car side body type sideview mirror 2 for a support seat 40 of a side body 4 of a car, thereby increasing the price of the sideview mirror. Further, the manufacturer has to provide the window corner type sideview mirror 1 and the car side body type sideview mirror 2, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and storage.